Live, Change, Love
by Prince of Anything
Summary: Butters returns to South Park after 5 years. He isn't quite the same, but people change, right? And why is Kyle being so secretive? Mild Style, some Bunny, Creek, Dip.
1. Back

**A/N: (Hyperventilates) EEEEEEEEEH!!! Sorry, I squeal a lot. MY FIRST LONG FIC. Please read.**

**NOTE: Switches POV every chapter. Some implied yaoi. Mostly playful, but one part is implied more in like a secret love kind of way.**

**Current music: "Cosmic Love" by Nana Mizuki**

BUTTERS

It's been a long time. Five years, in fact. I've changed, they've probably changed. Wouldn't be too surprised if they forgot me.

I sighed, leaning into the side of the wall. I was happy, yet sad to be back. No one liked me back then. Even I admit that I was an annoying kid. BUT, this is a good shot to show them I'm not the same old Butters Stotch they knew back then. Hell, I don't even go by that nickname anymore. It's so... CUTE, almost in a gay way.

I sigh again. Well, here goes nothin'...

I entered the classroom nervously. I tried to appear confident, but in reality, I doubt it worked. I walked to the teacher, a dried up old hag with thin lips and a look on her face like she would just as soon kill me as teach me. I shivered in spite of myself.

"Leopold Stotch?"

I nodded. "Actually, ma'am, I go by-"

"Have a seat," she commanded.

I nodded shakily and took a seat in the back next to a guy with blond hair. He wore all black, save for an oversized orange hoodie, and he was staring at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Butters?" he asked.

I stared at him. "Used to be. Why? Who are you?"

The guy grinned. "Give ya a hint: Oh my God, you killed..."

I gasped. "Kenny?! I haven't seen you in forever! You're still alive?"

Kenny shrugged. "Yeah, most the time. 'Sup, man?"

I shrugged. "Eh, lotsa shit." Kenny stared at me. "What?"

"Are you sure you're THAT Butters?" he asked.

"Not really," I answered. "Things've changed these five years. I've done some growing up."

Kenny was still wide-eyed. "Obviously. I mean, dude, you don't even look like our Butters."

I looked down at myself. Short-sleeved light blue t-shirt over a long-sleeved grey one that went down and covered half my hands. Jeans. Some kind of tennis shoes... Don't know what they are, don't care. All I care is that they cover my feet. I'd also decided that short hair made my head look weird, so I wanted to let it grow. … Mom said HELL no, so I compromised and just went for longer bangs that hung in my eyes.

Huh... I really HAD changed.

I looked at Kenny. So had he. He kind of- no, REALLY, had the emo look going. Black shirt that was skin-tight, a studded black belt, skinny jeans, eyeliner. But he still had an orange freaking jacket. I guess it was just his thing. He'd also gotten skyscraper tall. It's funny, but I always remembered Kenny as short, and now he towered over me.

Kenny laughed. "So, whatcha been up to?"

I shrugged.

"Me, I been-"

"QUIET!!" barked the demon teacher. I jumped.  
"We can talk at lunch," whispered Kenny.

The day went on slowly. TOO slowly. I despised being the new kid. Or the recycled kid.

The lunch bell rang, and I packed up my things, eagerly awaiting the reunion with my old friends. I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey, thought you could just run away?"

I jumped, dropping my books. I turned around. It was Kenny.

"Agh, sorry!" He immediately dropped to the floor to help me pick everything up. "That was a pretty stupid move, huh? Didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay," I said.

"Kenny?" asked a deep voice. I looked up to see a guy of medium height with jet black hair. "Don't tell me you've turned to guys. 'Cause if you have, Kenny, I swear to GOD I'm getting the hell away from you right now."

Kenny sighed. "I'm NOT turning to guys." He stood and tilted the other's chin up, looking directly into his eyes with a playful gin. "That is, unless you _want _me to."

The raven-hair frowned and shoved Kenny away. "Shut up before I kill you."

Kenny grinned. "Easy, Stan. You don't want to become a bastard."

"Stan?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Stan looked confused.

"Butters," said Kenny.

Stan stared at him. "Butters...?" He looked back at me and stared for awhile. Then he gasped, the realization hitting him. "Butters! You're back!"

I nodded.

Stan hadn't changed THAT much, really. He'd gotten taller, but that was about it. He even dressed in the same colors: Red, dark blue, and that weird shade of brownish-gray.

"Kyle's coming," he said. "It's cool to see you again, dude."

"Yeah," I replied.

"Arghhh, Damnit... I hate this..."

I turned around.

Kenny sighed. "That's cause you study too much!"

He was addressing the previous speaker, a really tiny guy with red hair, who was struggling with an enormous green book bag.

The redhead frowned. "Kenny, shut the hell up unless YOU want to carry it."

"Nuh-uh, I ain't getting near that thing! It might eat me!"

"Then shut your fucking mouth, you dumbass whore!"

Stan tapped him on the shoulder. "Butters moved back to South Park. That's him."

"Huh?" The redhead blinked, then looked at me with a surprised expression, like he just noticed that I was there. "Oh. Hey. You probably don't remember me, huh? It's been a long time."

"Hm," I said. "Judging by the hair, and the temper, I'd say... Kyle."

He laughed a bit. "Yeah. So... What's new with you?"

"Everything," I admitted.

"Oh." Kyle shrugged. "Can't say the same here, though. I doubt I've changed much at all these past years."

Completely untrue. Kyle's hair now, instead of being a wild Jewfro, now had straightened out except for a few soft waves. He was also, as I said earlier, really short and skinny, and almost had a frail look. Like he was sick or something.

"Where's Eric?" I asked.

Kyle scoffed. "Probably with his gang."

I raised an eyebrow. Had he really joined a...?

Stan noticed my shock. "Yep. He's actually the leader."

"Or so he says..." Kyle muttered.

"But don't worry, they don't mess with anyone Cartman tells 'em not to." Kenny ruffled my hair. "He likes US."

"And he's probably just scared of Kyle," said Stan, pointing at his friend, who now had a dark aura around him. I shuddered.

"So, where'd you say you moved to, again?'

"Tennessee," I answered.

"Make any new friends while you were there?" asked Kenny.

I shook my head.

He grinned. "Good, 'cause you're OUR Butters. Don't you forget it."

"Actually," I said, "I've stopped going by that name."

Everyone else looked shocked.

"Really?" asked Kyle. I nodded. "But... You're _Butters._"

"Not any more."

"What's your name, then?" asked Stan. "Don't tell me you're going by 'Leopold' now?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Just Leo."

"Oh."

"You're still Butters, though."

I shrugged. "Whatever. I just think it's stupid, especially now that I'm sixteen."

Kenny sighed. "So, whatever the fuck your name is. You goin' to the game tomorrow?"

"What game?" I asked.

"The ping pong game," he replied sarcastically. "The football game, you defect!"

"There's one tomorrow?"

"6:30," answered Kyle.

"Huh." It _would _give me a chance to catch up. "I'll... I'll ask my parents."

At 6:30 that October evening, I stood outside the stadium, waiting for everyone to get there.

...And freezing my ass off. It had to be in the mid... past one freaking digit. And I'm already cold-natured.

When I thought things couldn't get any worse, someone came and wacked me on the head. I cried out in shock.

"Oy, Butters," said a deeper, yet unmistakable voice.

I turned around. "E...Eric?"

It was. But definitely not the way I remembered him. Eric Cartman was supposed to be fat. But this guy was more muscular. Built like a bull. His brown hair was short, and he wore dark sunglasses that hid his eyes, which I knew were a cold, steel gray. He had on a long black coat, and a toothpick was hanging out of his mouth. He frowned. I shook, not knowing why, and for some reason I was terrified of my old best friend.

But Eric's frown turned into a slight smirk. He swatted me again.

"Ow~!"

"Welcome back."

I rubbed my head where he had hit me, smiling. "Yeah."

Kenny came up, and grinned. "Well, I see you two've found each other again without a problem. Didn't even have to reintroduce you guys."

Eric scoffed. "As freakin' if, Kenneh! Any old retard could see that's Butters!"

Kenny shrugged. "Okay, then. Where's Kyle?"

"Like I care!"

Kenny got a worried look. "Do you think he's okay?" He started spazzing out. "What if something happened to him? Oh, God... Butters, you got a phone?"

"Uh, sure." I handed it to him.

"Thanks."

"Why wouldn't Kyle be okay?" I asked. "You're acting really... Tweekish."

"Speaking of," said a voice, "Look what I found on the way in."

We all turned around.

Kenny breathed a sigh of relief. "Kyle!"

Kyle was with a small (smaller than him, even) nervous kid with wild blond hair. He was twitching like crazy, so I knew it had to be Tweek.

"I-I was with-ngh-C-Craig, but I..." Tweek tore his hair in fear. "AGH! What if the underpants gnomes got him?!" He grabbed Kyle by the collar and shook him. "NO! TH-THE GNOMES!!"

"Hey! Let go!"

"Tweek," said a calm, almost monotonous voice.

"C-Craig?"

Craig stood there with a Styrofoam cup in each hand. "Look what I got you." He held a cup out to Tweek, and he took it.

"Th-th-thanks."

"Take it easy, okay?" Craig put an arm around Tweek.

Kenny leaned to me. "They're fucking," he whispered."

I blushed. "Wh-wha?!"

Craig glared at Kenny, flipping him off. "Are not."

"You don't have to lie to me. I can tell there's something between you guys."

This time, Craig was the one to twitch, and it was out of anger.

"Stan's out there," said Kyle. "That's him. See?"

I nodded.

I looked around at everyone and smiled. This would actually be a pretty sweet year, after all.

**R&R. Butters sure did change, didn't he? That happened to me, this summer.**

**NEXT CHAPTER'S VICTIM: Kenny! Stay tuned, and find out why he was so worried over Kyle. Plus he hasn't died yet. Hm... We'll have to remedy that.**

**Kenny: 0.o Oh the noes...**


	2. I Promise You

**Second chapter up! Woo!**

KENNY

I'm so effing tired. Right now, I want nothing more than to go to sleep. But I know I can't. I made a promise.

I noticed something was wrong with him for awhile, but I didn't say anything. Stan didn't know. Stan still doesn't know, because Stan's better off not knowing. Quote, quote... Still, Stan doesn't know, and he won't know 'til it's too late.

One day at lunch, we were all just messing around. Kyle got up, saying he would be right back. I was the only one who noticed he was shaking. I watched him walk for awhile, then got up and followed him. The other guys didn't even notice.

I followed him for a little ways, then he started running. I tried chasing him, but damn, the little Jew's fast! I found him in the bathroom, and I stopped. As much death I've seen, I doubt I'd ever been as scared in my life.

Kyle was leaning over a sink, puking up blood. He looked up, with a pitiful, miserable look, and saw my reflection in the mirror. His eyes widened. "K...Kenny..."

I went over to him cautiously and put a hand on his shoulder. "Kyle, what happened?" I asked.

"I..." Kyle leaned back over the sink, letting a waterfall of blood gush out of his mouth.

I patted his back, struggling to stay calm. I knew what it was like to be in his place. I knew it sucked. I knew it was scary as all hell. "It's okay, Kyle. You're gonna be okay. I'll get help."

"N...No..." he said between coughs. "P...lease... K...Kenny..." The pitiful look on his face was enough to make me stop.

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean 'no'? You need a doctor!"

Kyle shook his head. "I... I'm okay." He tried to stand on his own.

"No you're not!"

"It's... This one wasn't even that bad."

"Wasn't that bad?! This one?! What the hell?!"

Kyle sighed. "Kenny..."

Then he told me everything. He'd been sick for months, but kept it quiet. That really wasn't surprising. Kyle always did have a problem with pride. I knew he didn't want to be thought of as weak, or pathetic. But that didn't mean he should suffer alone. He didn't even know what was wrong. Kyle never even went to the doctor, because he didn't want his parents to know. He was scared. I didn't even know Kyle GOT scared.

Ever since then, I've looked out for him, made sure he was doing okay. I promised to help, if he promised to let me know when he needed me, even if he didn't think he did.

Tonight, I got a call at around midnight.

"Mm...'Llo?"

"K...Kenny..." It was Kyle.

I sat up with a jolt, instantly awake. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I... I feel like..."

"Do you think you're having another attack?"

"A... A big one..." He let out a small moan. "Hurry..."

I was confused. "You want me to come over? What about your parents?"

"G-gone... Took Ike..."

I threw on my jacket and shoes, still on the phone. "I'll be right there. Just hang on, okay?"

I drove like a madman over to Kyle's house and busted the door in. I found him curled up in a ball on his side on the floor beside the couch. Apparently, he couldn't make it.

"Kyle!" I picked him up into my arms. He was shivering like he'd just come out of freezing cold water.

"K...enny..."

I covered Kyle up with my jacket. "Sh, don't talk. Don't talk." I held him to my chest, rocking him like a little kid. I knew what to do, because I knew what I _wish_ people would do for me when I hurt like this. I know how it feels, so I should know how to make it feel better, right?

Kyle tugged at my shirt, covering up his mouth and cringing.

"Need to throw up?" I asked. He nodded.

I picked him up, and tried to carry him to the bathroom. But he didn't make it. Blood spilled all over both me and Kyle. I cursed quietly, and sat down with him.

He whimpered. "N...no..."

"It's okay, Kyle. You can't help it."

"B..But if... What if they see? W... What if they find out?"

I stroked his hair. "I'll clean it up. Don't worry about it." Kyle looked miserable. Tears were now sliding down his cheeks, and this scared me a little. I'd never seen Kyle cry before. But he wasn't really thinking right now. He was burning up, so he was probably delirious.

I knew that Kyle needed a hospital, and fast. But I made a promise. All I could think was 'I'm a bad friend. I'm just letting him hurt, and die.' But I DID promise him to keep it a secret. On the other hand, he was really bad. I was scared he would die right there.

"Kyle, is there anything that would make you feel better?"

"S...St...an..."

My heart sank. "Stan's not here right now, okay?" I said, trying to keep from hurting him.

"Pl..ease..."Kyle was sobbing. "Please... K...Kenny... I want to see him... I need h...him..." I could feel his heart breaking.

"Sh..." I rocked him some more, holding him close. "Let's go lie down."

I sat on the couch and put Kyle's head in my lap. Only now did it really occur to me how gay all this must have looked. But I didn't care. Kyle was still crying out for Stan. I was really pissed at that boy. First, he abandons me, and now Kyle... But I remind myself that this time, it's my fault. All I would have to do is call Stan over. He'd come running. Then Kyle would be happy.

But in the long run, he'd be miserable. Stan'd be miserable. And I'd be miserable for making them miserable.

I can't go to sleep, because if I do, Kyle could have another attack, and I couldn't help him. And I made a promise to be there for him.

**Aww... (cries) Sensing maybe some K2, but it was supposed to be more brotherly. Sorry if I mis wrote it. Oh, well. Interpret it how you wiiiilllllll.....**

**NEXT (bwahaha) VICTIM: Kyle!**


	3. The Normal Life

**A/N: Lauren here! Look, I know the last one was very K2 ish, but I PROMISE Style fans will eventually be happy with this. And Creek fans will be REALLY happy, believe me. Bunny fans… Sorry. XD But they ARE good friends, promise! I just needed Kenny to be free to do other stuff in the storyline. As you can see, he doesn't have much time for a relationship right now.**

**Kenny: I don't? **

**Lauren: No, you must protect the darling little Jew, remember?**

**Stan: But I wanna protect the darling little Jew!**

**Lauren: Sorry, Charlie.**

**Stan: My name's not Charlie…**

**Kyle: And when did I become the darling little Jew?!!**

**Lauren: Hm… Let's see, what year were you born again?**

**Kyle: D:**

KYLE

Someone really should outlaw mornings. Or at very least, make them later.

I woke up to silence, with a sharp pain in my stomach. I sat up and winced.

"Morning, sunshine."

I jumped. "SHIT!!" I turned around and saw Kenny. He was laughing. I grabbed my chest. "_Never _do that _again_!"

"Why?" asked Kenny. "It's fun."

I sighed, trying to keep myself from just strangling him then and being done with it. "Kenny, why did you break into my house?"

"To rape you," he answered calmly.

I made a face.

"That was supposed to be a joke, Kyle." He frowned.

I sighed. "Yeah, but with you, it's hard to know if you're being serious or not."

"You were sick, remember?"

I shook my head. "Actually, I don't really remember much of last night at all."

"Oh." Kenny scratched the back of his head. "Well, you were. I'm not that surprised you forgot."

I nodded. What I did remember was pretty blurry, and it sucked in the worst kind of way.

Then the realization hit me. It was Friday. I jumped up and looked at the clock. It was 8:35.

"AARGH!! Damn it!!"

"What?" asked Kenny.

"School started an hour ago!" I yelled. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

Kenny laughed quietly, like it was a joke. "You're not going to school, man."

"LIKE HELL I'M NOT!!" I started getting ready in a hurry. "If I don't show up, what do you think will happen? Huh?!" I grabbed him by the collar. "Stan's going to FREAK OUT. And you know why? BECAUSE I NEVER MISS SCHOOL!!"

Kenny shrugged. "This is true."

I then realized that the longer I stayed yelling at Kenny, the later I would be. I dropped him. "Damn!"

I threw on whatever clothes I could find, and ran out the door. I whirled around to face Kenny, my dumbass friend, who had now stopped in the middle of the driveway. "Come on! Get your thumb out of your ass!"

"Actually," said Kenny, "I think I'll skip today. If we both show up at the same time, late, too, people are gonna talk. And the last thing I need is to have people spreading gay rumors about me."

Huh. I hadn't really considered that. I waved and pretty much ran to school, forgetting that I even had a car. (TIMMEH!!)

I got to my hallway just in time for everyone else to be changing classes for second period. I panted down the hallway, searching for my locker when I suddenly felt a pair of arms fling themselves around me. I screamed, even with all of the people there.

The arms still didn't let go, but I heard a voice in my ear.

"Damn, Kyle, what was _that_?"

I turned around as much as I could, and saw Stan. I sighed, partly out of relief, partly out of frustration. "Stan, could you at least warn me when you decide to launch another one of your sneak hug attacks?"

"Then it wouldn't be a sneak hug attack. It'd just be a hug attack."

"Even better."

"So what gives?" he asked. "Thought you weren't coming today."

"I was sick," I answered. "And you can let go of me now. People are starting to stare."

Stan leapt back. "R-right." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. "So-"

"Hey, have you guys seen Tweek?" We both looked. It was Craig. "He just kind of ran away, screaming about the gnomes again, and I haven't seen him since." All the while, he was casually flipping us off.

"No," said Stan.

I shrugged. "I just got here."

"Okay. Well, let me know if he shows up." Craig shrugged and left.

"Hey, you're here!" Butters had come from somewhere, replacing Craig. "Where were you?"

"He had the swine flu," answered Stan. I hit him over the head with my binder.

"I was just sick," I said. "NOT the swine flu!"

"AH! S-SWINE-gh-FLU!!"

I sighed. "Hi, Tweek."

Tweek was having one of his, yeah, _moments_. "B-But I… I don't want the-gh- swine f-flu!"

Stan sighed. "Nobody has the swine flu."

"See what you did! Don't tell people that!" I hit Stan with my binder between every word.

Butters nervously pushed up his glasses, obviously not wanting to get involved. So instead, he turned to Tweek. "I think Craig was looking for you. You should probably-"

"GAH! CRAIG!" Tweek covered his face. "Wh-What if he g-got the swine flu?!! What if he's-gh- d-dying?!!" With that, he turned around and ran away.

"Wow, it's not hard to make Tweek scream, huh?" asked Butters.

Stan and I looked at each other, then started laughing.

Butters narrowed his eyes. "Really, now? It's not that funny."

"Yes it is!"

Butters shrugged. "It's probably true, though." He smirked.

We stopped laughing and stared at him in shock.

"Whoa," I said. Had Butters been so… THAT in fifth grade? I remembered him as the innocent one, and now… He actually GETS stuff.

"Where's Kenny?" asked Butters, as if nothing had happened.

"Wha? Oh…" I was snapped back into reality. "I think he died or something, I guess."

Stan nodded. "Yeah, probably. It must've happened last night, too. I didn't see him leave this morning."

**(A/N: I'm sorry. My pinky hurts from guitar class still. Typing this could take awhile. I'm having to hunt and peck.)**

"Oh. Okay." Butters waved. "See you guys later." He left.

The day passed without much trouble. I actually felt way better than usual. I guess that having that huge attack got it out of my system, or something.

In the lunchroom, I noticed Tweek standing next to the utensils.

"Tweek… are you okay?" I asked.

"I…" He went to pick up a fork, then stopped himself. He looked to another fork, reached for it, then he hesitated. This went on for awhile, until I started getting annoyed. Finally, I reached, snatched up a fork, and handed it to him.

"HERE!"

"Um…" Then Tweek screamed and ran off. I sighed. What the hell was wrong with that kid?

Out of all the things I have, there's one thing I'm the most thankful for: having a normal life. Or at least… as close to normal as I can get.

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

Stan: Hey, my parents are taking me camping, and they say I can invite as many friends as I want. You guys wanna come?

Kyle: Sure.

Kenny: (shrugs) Hey, it's free.

Cartman: Woo! Road trip!

Stan: Who says I'm inviting you?

Cartman: DX But I'm not even important in this yet!

Stan: (sigh) Fine, you can come.

Kyle: Whaaat? D:

Kenny: Why isn't Wendy in it yet? I miss her ass…

Stan: She's coming too.

Kenny: :D

Stan: (pulls out a random gun) Try anything and I'll KILL you.

Kenny: 0.o

Kyle: Yeah, that's right… You see her as a little sister now…

Craig: Can we come?

All 4: Nope.

Craig: FUCK YOU!!

**A/N: Hey, it's me. Mr. Pinky is angry. And I forgot to say, almost everything in this is drawn from real-life experience. All the funny parts, like the swine flu. **

**If you've ever been to my profile, you'll know that my best friend looks like Stan. I call him Stanny (because he's a random mix of Stan and Kenny). Anyway, I missed school yesterday 'cause of… issues known only by women. He told everyone I had swine flu, and I argued that I was hung over. XD **

**By the way, I gave Butters glasses in an attempt to make him cuter. IT WORKED! Glasses make everything adorable. What if we gave Kyle glasses?**

**Stan: 0.0 DO IT.**

**Kyle: (Was reading and not paying attention) Wha?**

**Lauren: (Steals Butters glasses)**

**Butters: HEY!!**

**Lauren: (Puts them on Kyle, then stands back to admire her work)**

**Kyle: …I… I can't see…**

**Stan and Lauren: Yes!! (Hi 5)**

**Kyle: No… Really, you guys… (hands glasses back)**

**Lauren: Hm… Let's see how they look on Tweek.**

**Tweek: What?!**

**Craig: … ^///^ Adorable.**

**Tweek: (Whimpers)**

**Butters: Argh! Give those back!!**

**I PROMISE STYLE NEXT CHAPTER. YOU CAN HOLD ME TO THAT.**

**Next victim: Stanley Marsh, Johnny's twin!**

**Johnny: But… Alex is my twin… And when did Stan become Japanese?! **


	4. Campfire song Song

**A/N: Lauren here, again! I promised you Style, now be patient. I also promise Candy. ^^ And Creek. I SWEAR.**

**Also, Happy Halloween! I was Kyle. XD**

STAN

I yawned. "Are we there yet?" I asked.

Kyle frowned. "You asked that five minutes ago."

"So? You didn't answer."

He sighed. "No, Stan. No we're not."

A few minutes passed.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"…Are we-"

"NO WE'RE NOT THERE YET AND WE NEVER WILL BE, SO QUIT ASKING ME!!"

"…You don't have to be mean, Kyle."

"Why don't I just let you out here, huh?!"

I made a puppy dog face. "Because you love meee…"

My friend sighed. "What have you been drinking?"

I shrugged. "I dunno…"  
Kyle picked up my drink bottle and looked at it. "What's in this?" he asked suspiciously.

I shrugged. "Ooh! Let's play a game!!"

"No."

Cartman and Kenny both snickered. Kyle turned around to glare at them. "What the hell did you guys do?"

"Nothing," said Kenny innocently.

"Ey, why don't you turn around and drive, ya damn stupid Jew. Quit accusin' us!"

Kyle let out a sigh of frustration. "Fine! But I know you did something, and I intend to find out what it was!"

I laughed, still high on whatever those two put in my drink. "I looovvve you guuuysss…."

0-0-0

When we finally got to the campsite, my high had worn off, and I was really tired. Someone (who I have no clue is) helped me out of the car, and I literally flopped onto the ground like… I don't know, something that flops on the ground. I'm just typing, okay?

I woke up about an hour or so later. Apparently, no one cared enough to try and move me somewhere, although Kyle's jacket was laying over me. I sat up and yawned. "You guys… what time is it?"

"Stan?"

I looked. "Butters? What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I'm here with my parents. Small world, huh?"

"Yeah," I said. "Hey, you wanna come over to where we are? Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and Wendy are here too." I mentally slapped myself. Wendy was here. I forgot. She was in the car with my parents, and when she got out, she must've seen me fall. Damn it… Now she had something to tell the other girls about me, and I might as well forget ever having another girlfriend…

Butters raised an eyebrow. "Stan?"

I shook myself out of my nightmare world. "Huh? Oh, yeah…"

"Sure. I'll come with you," he said. "Which way is it?"

I looked around. "Good question…" I had fallen asleep before I could see where we were setting up.

"Stan!!"

I turned around. Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman were all standing there. Apparently, they'd set up about 10 feet away, and I just hadn't seen it. This time I physically slapped myself.

"You're finally awake," said Kyle.

I frowned. "Yeah. Thanks for leaving me on the ground."

Kyle made a face. "Are you serious? I can't lift you!"

That was true. Kyle was tiny. But Eric Built-like-a-tank Cartman and Kenny, the jolly orange giant, certainly were NOT. "What about you guys?" I asked.

"We didn't feel like it," they answered at once.

My eyes narrowed. "Wow. Heaven forbid you guys do ANYTHING you don't feel like, especially after it was your own damn fault it happened in the first place!!"

Kenny pouted. "Hey, I tried waking you up!"

"Oh yeah? How was that?"

"I poked you with a stick."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "Kenny, if you care anything about your life at all, you will get away from me right now."

Kenny quietly inched away and hid behind Kyle.

"Hey, Stan!" Wendy came up and smiled.

I waved. "Hey."

"Butters is here?" she asked.

"Hi, Wendy," said Butters.

After awhile, we all went back to the campsite, where my dad had set up a fire.

Cartman laughed. "Hey you guys! Wanna see if we can fit Kahl in it?" he whispered to Kenny and Butters.

Kyle frowned. "I _heard _that."

Suddenly I remembered something. "Hey, Kyle. Come on, I wanna show you something."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "If we both go out, in the woods, _alone, _don't you think these guys will… _assume _things."

I nodded. "Right. Then we need a distraction." I looked around. Suddenly, I thought of the perfect plan. I whispered it to Kyle, and he nodded.

"But will it work?"

"Probably."

Out of nowhere, I picked Kenny up and threw him as hard as I could (which is pretty hard… For a tall guy, Kenny doesn't weigh much) off the nearest cliff.

Everyone stared in shock.

"…Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" I yelled.

"_You _killed him," said Butters, still wide-eyed.

"No I didn't, he fell."

"You bastards!!" exclaimed Kyle.

"But Stan's the-"

I grabbed Butters by the collar. "He _fell._"

"O… Okay."

"Now you guys have to go get him," said Kyle.

"What? No we don't!" said Cartman.

"Okay, okay, I understand." Kyle shrugged. "You're just a pussy, that's all."

"WHAT?!"

"It's okay if you're a pussy, Cartman. It's not your fault, really…"

Cartman grabbed Kyle up by the shirt. "Listen here, Jew boy! I am NOT no damned pussy!"

"Then prove it."

Cartman let go of Kyle. "Fine! You just wait! Me n' Butters'll go get Kinneh! That'll show YOU who's the pussy! Come on, Butters!"

"Okay."

The two went down the mountainside together. Butters MAY not have been as easy to manipulate as he was in fourth grade, but I still knew he would agree to go after Kenny. He really seemed to care about our orange-clad emo kid.

"Stan!" said Wendy. "What was that about?"

"I wanted them to be gone before me and Kyle left to go into the woods," I said.

She made a face.

"Not like THAT!!"

Wendy nodded. "Okay. I'll wait here."

"Seeya." We went off, leaving her there.

0-0-0

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

I sighed. "If you found out how to get there, I would have to kill you."

"You sound as if you don't trust me," said Kyle.

"I do, but still."

Kyle sighed. "Having you lead me out into the woods without being able to see is pretty… unnerving…"

"You sound as if you don't trust me," I teased.

"Dude, I don't trust ANYBODY this much."

"Look, we're almost there."

"Really?"

"No."

"Damn you."

We hiked on for awhile before I stopped suddenly. "Okay. Open."

We stood on boulders overlooking a cliff. The view was amazing. From there you could see pretty much everywhere.

"Wow," said Kyle.

"I know."

"How'd you find this place?"

I shrugged. "My dad took me up here when I was a kid. I've been waiting for the right person to show it to."

Kyle stared at me. "Do you even hear yourself right now?"

I swatted him. "I'm STRAIGHT, man!!" Kyle was laughing. "We're standing next to a cliff. You wanna be like Kenny?"

"Ha, sorry." He coughed.

"You okay?" I asked.

"'m fine," he said. "It's nothing."

"Okay." I turned back around.

"Stan…" Kyle grabbed my sleeve. "Actually… I'm really tired from coming all the way up here. Can we head back?"

I nodded. "Those guys'll probably be on their way now. We'll have to go anyway if we wanna beat them there."

"Right."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. "Want me to carry you?"

He nodded hesitantly. "If you're okay with it."

And so I did. Kyle really doesn't weigh all that much. He's built almost like an eighth grade girl, so it wasn't like carrying him was hard to do.

We got back at around sunset. I expected to be met by Wendy, but instead…

"Well, what _have _we _here_?" Cartman grinned.

Kyle was half asleep, and his face was halfway buried in my shoulder. He gave a muffled "Shut up, asshole," and weakly flipped Cartman off.

I sighed. "Seriously, Cartman. He can't even defend himself. Just leave him alone."

I carried Kyle to bed.

"Thanks, Stan," he said quietly.

"No problem."

I looked at Kyle for awhile. His skin was pale, and he looked like he was about to pass out (which he probably was). "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"Don't tell me you're getting sick on me?"

He gave a weak smile. "Maybe a little."

"Want me to stay with you?" I asked.

Kyle shook his head. Then he fell asleep.

I sighed and stood up.

"Boo."

I turned around in shock to see Butters right behind me.

"When did you get there?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno. So where were you guys?"

"Out," I answered.

"Oh?" Butters grinned, leaning in close to me. "Doing what, exactly?"

I frowned. "Lay off."

"Nope." He closed his eyes, shrugging innocently. "I just want to know what you were doing. I mean, it's a little suspicious. Two guys going off together. Alone. One of them comes back _tired_…"

"It's not like that, okay?!"

"Then why are you being so secretive about it?"

"You know, I liked you a lot better back in fourth grade."

"Yeah. 'Cause I was a dumbass." Butters shrugged. "Okay. Don't tell me. I'm not gonna spread any rumors or anything. But now I know something _cool_…" He walked away laughing.

Whatever happened to the old Butters? I miss him.

**A/N: I'm a lazy, emo bee-otch. Whatcha gon' do about it?**

**I cut it short, because… Well, I felt like that was a good ending point.**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

Kenny: Hey, Butters. What HAPPENED to you, man?

Butters: What? I don't look THAT bad, I was just running late this morning.

Kenny: Huh? No, I mean… How does someone change that much over a few years? I mean, I know it was a long time, but still. Something had to have happened.

Butters: Oh… It's a long story…

Lauren: Oh, the drama!

Butters: …Who are you?

**NEXT VICTIM: Butters-kun again (SORRYYYYY, I know, I know, Tweek is after him, I SWEAR!)**


	5. Pip

**A/N: I'm back with a shiny new chapter!! Sparkle sparkle. Oh, yes, below, I mention Maka and Blair from Soul Eater, and Rukia from Bleach. Sorry if this confuses anyone.  
**

BUTTERS

"Hey, who would win in a fight? Maka or Rukia?"

"Armed or unarmed?" I asked.

Kenny looked up in thought. "Let's say unarmed."

"Maka." Kenny nodded.

"'Cause she has the Maka Chop." He grinned. "Now which one would look better without a shirt?"

"… Is Blair an option?"

"No."

"… Rukia, but they're both really flat."

"Yep."

I sighed. "Think it's gonna rain today?" I asked. Talking about the weather. Now you see what level of boredom we were at.

"I dunno."

After a pause, I said, "I've run out of things to talk about."

Kenny sat up. "Well…" He looked at me. "Actually, I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Why are you so different?" he asked. "I mean, from how you were back then."

I hesitated. "It's just… Been awhile, y'know? People change."

"Yeah, but not this much. Come on, Butters, tell me."

"It's the truth!"

"You're hiding something."

"No I'm not!!"

"Spit it out."

"KENNY!!"

Kenny gave me this sad puppy dog look. "Butters. You know you can tell me _anything_, right? Best friends forever."

I nodded grudgingly and sighed. I really didn't want to go there.

"When… I first moved to Tennessee, I…" I sighed. "People there didn't tolerate me as much as they did here. After school one day, a group of guys ganged up on me. They started beating me up, and…" I choked, not able to finish my sentence. Apparently, I didn't have to.

Kenny stared at me in shock. "Butters… Did they…?"

I nodded shakily.

"Is that why you moved back here?"

I nodded again. "And I… I knew I had to change. I don't want to be so… _weak_."

Kenny hugged me out of nowhere. "I never thought you were weak."

"But I-"

"No. Don't say it. I don't want to hear you say anything else about yourself unless it's a good thing, all right?"

"I…" I nodded.

We sat there in silence for awhile, with Kenny's arms wrapped around me. Finally he spoke up.

"Let's talk about something else."

I nodded. "Good idea." I thought about what else to say, then I remembered a question I'd had for awhile. "Hey, Kenny. Whatever happened to Pip?" I remembered we used to be friends. Not too close, but still. I was curious about him.

Kenny looked away. "Let's… Talk about something else."

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause! I don't want another sob fest," he said. "It's not very manly."

"Did something bad happen?"

Kenny sighed. "You know Cartman's got himself all caught up in gangs 'n shit, right?"

I nodded.

"Stan and Kyle don't know this, but he really IS in charge. He's like…" Kenny paused. "Have you ever seen _Chocolate_?"

"Like the candy?"

"No, the movie!" Blank stare. "With the little retarded ninja chick?" Blank stare. "Forget it. Anyways, some of Cartman's guys went out without him knowing and… well, killed him."

My eyes widened. "Why?"  
Kenny shrugged. "'Cause they're assholes, that's why. And Cartman made sure they knew it, too. He got SO mad. Beat 'em up himself. Not a good thing. Honestly, I think- no, I KNOW he's holding back whenever he fights Kyle. Little guy wouldn't even stand a CHANCE if Cartman actually wanted to hurt him."

"So… Pip's… dead?" I asked.

Kenny nodded. "Yeah, but it's cool."

"_HOW _is it-"

Kenny laughed. "No, no, you don't get it. He's with Damien. Remember him?"

I nodded. How could anyone forget him?

"I know 'cause me 'n Damien are like this." He held up his entwined fingers. "But not like _that. _No, that would be Pip's job."

I stared. "Pip's… like… _gay_, with…?"

Kenny nodded. "Yep. They make a cute couple." I swear Kenny's mouth went up into a sideways 3.

"Really…"

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "What? They're not the only ones, either."

"Stan and Kyle?"

Kenny gasped. "How dare you? Kyle's mine, bitch." He laughed. "Kidding. Just seeing what you'd do. But anyway, no, so far they're just friends." He rubbed his chin. "Or maybe that's what they WANT us to think."

"So who else?" I asked.

Kenny grinned. "Craig and Tweek."

"Seriously?" My eyebrows rose. "I thought you were kidding when you said…"

"Nope."

"Even about the…" I coughed. "You know… Heeeeey…"

"Oh, you mean them fucking?"

I sighed. "Yes, Kenny, yes I do. I was just trying to word it better."

"Well you did a pretty bad job of it, if you ask me."

"I _didn't _ask you."

"Too bad." Kenny shrugged. "Anyway, yeah. And it's not a rumor. I have proof."

I sighed. "Do I want to hear about it?"

"Pro'ly not," he answered. "One day, me and Stan caught 'em in the act."

I made a face. "SICK!!"

"Not really. It was actually pretty damn funny." Kenny laughed. "I mean you shoulda SEEN Stan! He was all like, 'ZOMG!!' and he went running. Ha, I swear, his face made a tomato look pale."

I shuddered. "What'd _they _do?"

"Nothing. Just kept on."

"Ew…"

Kenny giggled. "Yeah, I know!" He slapped me on the back. "Happy again?"

I nodded. "A little disturbed, but yeah."

Kenny smiled. "Great. Now… Who would you rather do, Tifa from Final Fantasy or Tsubaki from Soul Eater?"

**A/N: D'Awww…. X3**

**Butters: Why must you hate me? :,(**

**Lauren: I don't hate you. I just find you a good… **_**outlet**_**. (grins evilly)**

**Kyle: Oh, like me? D:**

**Lauren: Yes, exactly like you.**

**Kyle: ARGH! I HATE YOU!**

**Lauren: Hey now. Just 'cause you've been shot, terminally ill, and run over in my stories doesn't mean I hate you. I just like giving Stan something to cry about.**

**Stan: Oh, then you hate ME.**

**Lauren: I don't hate ANYBODY! It adds to the drama, okay?!**

**Johnny: Yeah, who she reeeeally hates is Tweek.**

**Lauren: GO AWAY STANNY!! That is SO untrue!!**

**Johnny: You're mad 'cause he stole Craig from you. XD**

**Lauren: I DO NOT hate TWEEK!! Now go die!!**

**Johnny: …Nope.**

**Lauren: Go make origami or eat sushi like a good little Asian!!**

**Johnny: … You racist bastard. Fine. I'm'a watch Invader Zim.**

**Lauren: You do that. AND I DO NOT HATE TWEEK!! And I'm not racist, I'm just doin' it cause it pisses him off.**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

Stan: Why, Kyle?! Why are you doing this?! I thought we were friends!

Kyle: We are.

Stan: Then why?!

Kyle: I'm sorry, Stan

(sound of a chainsaw)

Stan: (screams)

Kyle: (laughs maniacally)

Tweek: ADFFHLHJKHJHHFHUEEQWS Kyle's g-gone crazy!! GAH!!

(Lol, Happy Halloween, South Park.)

**NEXT VICTIM: Tweek-GAH! (twitch)**


	6. Kyle The Homicidal Maniac

**A/N: Me again. Hey, just to let you know, the whole Crazy Kyle thing was Stanny's idea. He wrote a songfic for Kyle and the song "Fear Garden" awhile back. It was so totally WICKED. Then we all ganged up and pressured him to make a sequel. This one was for "Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness". Then he left off on that one in such a weird way that he felt compelled to write the last one, "Trick and Treat" (No, it's not about cannibalism. It's because of the way he tricks Clyde into helping him… it's scary XD.) So far, Stanny's the only one able to make me afraid of our dear darling little Jew.**

**It's not posted yet, but if you want it to be, go bother him. His account is Tallest Phoenix Reborn (used to be Blood on My Feathers). Drop him a PM sometime asking him about it. Trust me, he'll do ANYTHING on a request.**

TWEEK

I SAW it. I swear, I'm not making it up. I'm not being paranoid. I actually SAW it!

Kyle went insane. Like, Jack the Ripper insane! I'm not making it up!

I saw him standing there with a knife and a weird look on his face.

"K-Kyle… Hey, man, what're you doing with that?"

"Didn't I tell you already, Stan? I want you to be the _first_."

"The first _what_, Kyle? You're scaring me. Put down the knife- Kyle! Hey! Put it- STAY BACK!!" Stan screamed. I couldn't move. I just stood there, trembling, not making a sound.

Kyle just kept stabbing him. He started laughing. There was blood everywhere. Who let him bring a knife to school, anyway? Could anyone walk in with a knife? What if everyone else has knives, and they all want to kill ME?! What if KYLE wants to kill me?!! OH GOD!!! Too much PRESSURE!!!

I ran away as fast as I could, not caring whether Kyle saw me or not. All I knew was I needed to find Craig… BUT WHAT IF HE ALREADY GOT CRAIG???!!! GAH!! NO!!! PRESSSSUUUURRREEE!!!!!!!!!

**WHAT **_**REALLY **_**HAPPENED:**

Stan: The first _what,_ Kyle? You're scaring me. Put down the knife- Kyle! Hey! Put it- STAY BACK!! (screams)

Kyle: (stabbity death) LOL

Tweek: (runs)

Butters: Okay. Cut.

Kenny: That was pretty good, you guys. Only, Kyle, next time could we have a little less GAY in your laugh, please?

Kyle: (frowns and goes at Kenny with the fake knife) Shank. You died.

Stan: Hey, did you guys hear something? Like running?

Craig: (shrug)

**A/N: Really short, but uber- funny, right? I've been waiting for the opportunity to have a Tweek-centric chapter.**

**Oh yeah. Johnny's making an anime out of it. That's stupid, though. He hasn't posted it yet.**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

Kyle: …Who in the hell are you?

Evil Kyle: I am EVIL KYLE!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!

Kyle: Uh huh. Good luck with that.

**NEXT VICTIM: Kyle**


	7. Dressing up is Gay, Dude

**A/N: Hey, it's me. I'm splitting this into two chapters, because it's long. Okay? Oh, and to you Bunny fans out there, I got you good, didn't I? OF COURSE there's Bunny! **_**I'm**_** writing it! However, the official stuff will have to wait until changes in Kyle's health occur. Sorry… Til then, just enjoy the sweet, innocent little crush thing.**

**Kenny: So… I **_**can't **_**do Butters?**

**Me: No. No you may not. You must take care of Kyle first.**

**Kyle: WTF, I don't need a baby sitter! D:**

**Me: IGNORED.**

**Kenny: I can still take care of Kyle and do Butters…**

**Me: No you can't.**

**Kenny: Uh huh! I could even do it at the same time.**

**Kyle: I DON'T WANNA WATCH THAT!! DX**

KYLE

"I'm not dressing up, you guys."

"But it's a costume party. You have to."

I crossed my arms. "Fine, then I just won't go."

"It's during school."

"Then I'll skip!"

"But then you'll turn out just like Kenny!"

"Yeah-HEY! What's wrong with that?!" Kenny promptly picked Butters up, carried him to the nearest wall, and taped him there angrily.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, bud," said Stan. "I know it's gay. I'm just making my hair look blue, and that's all _I'm _doing."

I sighed. Kenny, Stan, and Butters had all teamed up to try and force me to dress up for the school's Halloween party, and I finally decided to give in. "All right, all right! I'll go as me from another dimension. I look, sound, dress, and act the same."

"Then what's the difference?"

I frowned. "I love to kill annoying blonde emos who wear orange jackets. And it's perfectly legal where I come from." Kenny inched away and hid behind Stan.

"It's perfectly legal where we're from, too," Stan reminded. "It just automatically makes you a bastard."

"It's during 7th period, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ooh," said Kenny. "You could go as you in the movie."

I raised an eyebrow. "I can't. Remember? Tweek's just now able to be in the same room as me again."

"Or the little mermaid. You have the red hair…"

"Boy, don't you make me saw your arms off."

"What are _you _going as, Kenny?" asked Stan.

Kenny shrugged. "I dunno. Me and Butters WERE going as Kaito and Len, but after the comment he made earlier, I don't really like him much anymore…"

Butters was thrashing about, still taped to the wall. That… that just defied gravity. I mean, _I_ couldn't have stayed up there that long held by just masking tape, and Butters was at least a few inches taller than me. Either Kenny used some kind of magical tape, or Butters weighed like 12 pounds. Either way, it was weird.

Stan sighed. "I'll go get him down."

Kenny pouted. "_Fine_, Stan."

I nodded. Then suddenly I started feeling dizzy.

Kenny turned to me. "Why does he wanna do that? I mean, it's-" A look of concern spread over his face. "You okay?"

"I…" The room was spinning. It was hard to get words out. And honestly, I didn't know if I _was _okay.

Kenny laid a hand on my back. "Need to lie down?"

I just nodded.

"Come on. You can go to sleep in my truck."

Kenny then led me off as Stan was still trying to pry off the nine layers of tape that was stuck to Butters.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

**A/N: My friend, Dark-san, has been insisting on this chapter. She's Evil Kyle, I'm Emo Kyle, Johnny's Crazy Kyle. We're a group of Kyles… Not really. We just like making up OCs for him… :3**

**Kenny: I'm still mad at you.**

**Lauren: Why, because I won't let you do Butters?**

**Kenny: Yes.**

**Butters: Do I get a say in this?**

**Us: No.**

**Kenny: But just in case… What IS your say?**

**Butters: …No.**

**Kenny: D:**

**Butters: Maybe if you were FINE… (shakes head) Nope.**

**Johnny: BANG! Shot down!**

**Dark: Oh my God! You killed Kenny!**

**Them: (hi-5 laughing)**

**Lauren: Uh, 'scuse me? This is still MY fic. DX**

**Johnny: No it's not. I am the king here, thus-**

**Lauren: GO AWAY!!**

**Johnny: FINE! Gawd, PMS much?**

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER

Stan: Why's Kyle acting so weird?

Kenny: Ya got that right. He even dressed up, like he was bitching about not doing.

Butters: Now he looks like Kenny…

Kenny: Do I need to tape you up again?

Butters: oAo No, sir…


End file.
